Joe Coleman
Joe Coleman (born August 6) is an American bodybuilder and professional wrestler previously known for his work in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). Professional wrestling career Ohio Valley Wrestling (2011-2013) Joe Coleman began his professional wrestling career working for the Kentucky-based Ohio Valley Wrestling promotion. On July 9, 2011, at OVW On Tour, Coleman competed in a successful four-man tag match teaming with Benjamin Bray, Michael Hayes and Paredyse against Fudd, Kharn Alexander, Lennox Lewis and Tony Gunn. He successfully wrestled a dark match on the Saturday episode #628 of OVW TV against Raul LaMotta on August 31. The following weekend, Coleman wrestled and lost to Mike Mondo on episode #630 of OVW TV on September 14. On the #633 episode of OVW Coleman wrestled and lost to Rudy Switchblade on October 5. Coleman successfully wrestled on the October 8, OVW Saturday Night Special in a 10-man tag match American Assassin, Benjamin Bray, Dylan Bostic and Elvis Pridemoore against Dre Blitz, Lennox Norris, Marcus Anthony, Nick Dumeyer and Raphael Constantine. Out of that opposing tag team, Coleman went on to unsuccessfully wrestle Marcus Anthony on episode #634 of OVW TV in a dark match on October 12. Throughout the months of November and December, Coleman participated in various matches ranging from singles, dark matches and tag matches, experiencing back-and-forth victories and losses. The following year on January 11, on episode #647 of OVW TV joined forces with James "Moose" Thomas in an unsuccessful tag team match with Los Locos (Anarquia and Raul LaMotta). Bolin Services 2.0 (2012) On January 18, 2012, Coleman wrestled his first match as a new member of the Bolin Services 2.0. He competed in a successful six-man tag match with 2.0 members Jack Black and James Thomas against Elvis Pridemoore, Jimbo Onno and Mike Mondo in a dark match of episode #648 of OVW TV. With Bolin Service members Black and Thomas, Coleman successfully won a second tag match against Elvis Pridemoore, Jimbo Onno and Randy Terrez on episode #650 on February 1. The Bolin Service members James Thomas, Jack Black, Coleman and Rocco Bellagio unsuccessfully wrestled Los Locos (Anarquia and Raul LaMotta) in a four-on-two handicap match on February 29 on OVW TV episode #654. As part of the Bolin Services, Coleman wrestled in numerous matches but unique matches including handicap matches, ladders, tag matches and a small number of singles matches and tournament-styled contests since joining the Bolin Services during the course of the year. Television Championship (2012) On November 6, Coleman won the OVW Television Championship in a match against James Thomas on the 690th episode of OVW TV. He went on to wrestle against Jamin Olivencia in several title defense matches from episodes #691-693 of OVW TV before losing to Olivencia on December 2, at the OVW Saturday Night Special event. The Platoon of Wayne/Coalition (2012) On December 19, Coleman joined the stable called the Platoon of Wayne teaming with Jason Wayne (founder of the Platoon) and outside partners Crimson and Doug Williams to unsuccessfully challenge the team of James Thomas, Johnny Spade and The Mascara Mafia (Espy and Paredyse) on episode #697 of OVW TV. The Platoon of Wayne however gained a win with Crimson against the Mascara Mafia and James Thomas on episode #696, apparently taped the same weekend on December 19. The Coalition (2012-2013) The Platoon underwent a name change to The Coalition and expanded its membership to include Crimson who had already teamed with the members of the Platoon in several previous tag matches. Under the new name, The Coalition wrestled their first match (dark) on January 30, in a four-man tag match against Eddie Diamond, Elvis Pridemoore, Randy Royal and Tony Gunn ended in a No-Contest decision. The Coalition (represented by Coleman and Jason Wayne) unsuccessfully challenged the team of Paredyse and Rob Terry on February 10 at OVW Derby Park Exp 5. On February 13, Coleman and Coalition teammates Ghillie Man and Jason Wayne defeated James Thomas, Johnny Spade and Randy Royal on OVW TV episode #704. On episode #705, February 20, Team GutCheck (Alex Silva and Sam Shaw) won by disqualification against Coleman and Jack Black of the Coalition. During the course of the 2013 year, Coleman competed mostly in tag team matches. During the month of November, Coleman appeared in three singles matches including a Heavyweight Championship contender match in which he defeated Raul LaMotta on the November 6th edition of OVW TV. On November 13, Coleman defeated the Heavyweight Champion Shiloh Jonze, however, he did not win the title due to Jonze being disqualified. This would be Coleman's last match in OVW. Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling Coleman appeared in match for Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling at XICW 173: Best In Detroit III on January 18 where he was defeated by Kid Hybrid. He worked one more match for XICW on February 9, losing to Caleb Stills. On March 14, Coleman returned to XICW, teaming with Mark Gjoka against Rhino and Willie Watts at XICW 175: Best In Detroit IV. At XICW 178: Best In Detroit V Coleman teamed with Mark Gjoka in a losing match against Andy Muscat and Caleb Stills on May 31. Coleman lost to Caleb Stills on June 8 at XICW 179, in a Malcolm Sr. Memorial Cup Qualifying match. Coleman wrestled at the 2014 Malcolm Sr. Memorial Cup Battle Royal, won by Orlando Christopher against Jaimy Coxxx, Jimmy Jacobs, Rhino Sonny Scarboni, The DBA, Vinnie Scarboni and Willie Watts on July 13, at XICW 181. During the 182 edition of XICW, Coleman teamed with Mark Gjoka to defeat Brian Castle and Chuck Wagon on August 3. On September 14, during the 183rd edition of XICW, Coleman lost to Jaimy Coxxx. On October 4, Coleman lost to Andy Muscat at XICW Best In Detroit VII: The Anniversary. At XICW 186 Aftermath, Coleman picked up a victory over Paul Bowser on November 9. Coleman's last XIC match of the 2014 year was at XICW 187 Hardcore With A Heart on December 14. There, he teamed with Mark Gjoka in a losing tag match against tag team champions Dickie Bronson & Jeff Brooks for the XICW Tag Team titles. On January 17 at XICW Best In Detroit VIII, Coleman and Gjoka teamed again in a winning tag match against Josh Movado & Willie Watts. Two months later on March 1, at XICW 190 The X Awards, Coleman lost to Jeff Brooks in singles competition. At XICW 192 on April 12, Coleman joined a No.1 Contender 20-Man Battle Royal for the XICW Midwest Heavyweight Championship. The match was eventually won by DBA. Later during the same show, Coleman defeated Malcolm Monroe III. Wrestling And Respect On March 8, Coleman appeared in a six-way match at WAR Luck Of The Draw, won by Austin Manix, against Hakim Zane, Jacob Hollows, Levi Connors and Sless Taylor. Coleman made his second match appearance for Wrestling And Respect at WAR Rumble In Rockford 3 on April 12, in another six-way match, won by Remi Wilkins against Matt Brannigan Nate Wings, Orlando Christopher and Sless Taylor. During the August 16 edition of WAR, Coleman teamed with Chris Hall, Jock Samson, losing to Dusty Dillinger, Levi Connors and Sherman Tank. On that same date, Coleman defeated Brian Beech. On the August 17 edition of WAR, Dusty Dillinger defeated Coleman. At WAR Blood, Sweat & Fears 4, on October 11, Coleman won a four-way match Coy Samson and Danny Shea and Jacob Hollows. On February 7, during WAR 12, Coleman defeated Heather Owens to capture the vacant WAR Respect Championship in the tournament final match. Coleman went on to successfully retain the title during the March 7th edition of WAR, against Juice Jennings. Coleman retained the title against Zakk Spadez on April 4, at WAR The Cowboy's Way. Midwest Pro Wrestling Alliance During the months of May and June, Coleman made two match appearances for Midwest Pro Wrestling Alliance. On May 16, at MPWA Friday Night Fights, Coleman defeated Jon Bolen. On June 21, at MPWA Retaliation, Coleman wrestled a three-way match for MPWA Championship, won by Rick Baker against Coleman and the champion Buddy Hanlon. Border City Wrestling At BCW Can-Am Rising 2014, on August 22, Coleman lost to Will White. He returned from defeat, scoring a victory over Bryan Castle at BCW Excellence on October 18. A year later on January 20, Coleman returned at BCW Campus Combat. He teamed with Joe Doering in a losing tag team match against A1 & The Great Sanada. Classic Championship Wrestling On the September 18 edition of CCW, Coleman lost to The Law. The day after, on the September 19 edition of CCW, Coleman scored a win against N8 Mattson. Superkick'D Coleman debuted on January 31, at Superkick'D Tabula Rasa. He defeated Mike Rollins in singles action. Three months later, Coleman returned at Superkick'D Superkick Cancer II, defeating Seleziya Sparx. Personal life Coleman is an avid comic book fan. He has been dating wrestler Taeler Hendrix since September 25, 2012. Coleman studied Business Marketing at Eastern Michigan University. Wrestling facts *'Nicknames' :*''"The Genetic Jackpot"'' :* "Thunderlats" :* "Weapon Flex" :* "The Jacked Knight" :* "Tan Lantern" :* "The Latman" :* "The Kamikaze of Combat Communications" :*''"Uncle Lats"'' *'Teams and Stables' :*The Coalition with Jason Wayne, Jack Black, Crimson, Raul LaMotta, Shiloh Jonze, Ghillie Man :*The Marauders Shiloh Jonze, Raul LaMotta, Flash Flanagan, Nick Dumeyer :*Platoon Of Wayne with Jack Black, Jason Wayne :*Thunder Gun Xpress with Shiloh Jonze Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Television Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling And Respect' :*WAR Respect Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:Midwest Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Superkick'D alumni Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni